SCMowns2
Steven "SCMowns2" is a YouTuber known for his Minecraft mod reviews and mod creating. He is also know to play with SlyFoxHound and apperied in his series Minecraft Daily. He is the fownder of OwnageNetwork. Bio Steven's original Minecraft-related YouTube channel "SCMowns" was abruptly taken down after a third copyright strike in early January 2012 due to "repeated or severe violations of our Community Guidelines and/or claims of copyright infringement". The channel had around 16,000 subscribers at the time of its deletion. A new channel, aptly named "SCMowns2," was created, and has now become his main channel. His videos mostly involve showcasing Minecraft mods and tutorials on how to install them. He occasionally uploads Let's Plays although this is a rare occurrence. The channel has over 336,000 subscribers as of August 2014. he was renowned for his modding work on ImmortalHD's Spookycraft series. His involvement would eventually lead to the revival of the John mod, which he re-coded and updated from scratch. He was later introduced to Slyfox, and became his mod provider for Homiecraft. Steven also created Minecraft "machinima-type" animations for both series (e.g. Spookycraft's Finale & Homiecraft Ep. 100) He was invited onto Sly's Minecraft Daily series as a guest, but has since become a prominent member. He is mainly responsible for the installation of mods and integrating them into the series. He acted as the main antagonist of the Pixelmon arc alongside GoldenBlackHawk. Since his appearance on Sly's channel, he has branched out to other commentators, helping them by compiling modpacks for their Minecraft series. These include: UberHaxorNova & Kootra ("Asgard Adventures"), iHasCupquake ("Minecraft Oasis, "Cloud 9"), Chimneyswift11 ("Twisted Survival"), SSoHPKC ("Detroitcraft") and TheBajanCanadian & JeromeASF (“Modded Survival Island”). Steven was working on bringing back his main official Minecraft server, with new additional features. However, he announced that he had discontinued this process. Trivia * Known for his feigned innocence, story-telling and undetectable trolling skills. He uses these characteristics and his knowledge of mods to prank unsuspecting friends in Minecraft. Sly has remarked that he can be loyal and untrustworthy at the same time. Immortal and Sly have resorted to calling him a "F*CKING TROLL!!" usually followed with a "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!?!?" or in Immortal's case," STOP BURNING MY HOUSE/ GET OUT OF MY HOUSE STEVEN!" * Has an older sister who gave birth to a baby boy on 5/25/2013 at 6:44 P.M. The baby was named Noah Steven Ritzi. * Has an older cousin who has his own Minecraft channel (Remix10tails) and plays with him frequently. * Has a girlfriend named Kristin who he started dating in October 2013 * Supposed favorite color is "nuke blue". * Constantly makes reference to his help forums, which can allegedly solve any problem. * He is Half-Mexican, but does not speak Spanish fluently (In one Minecraft Daily Episode, Sly and Steven were briefly conversing in Spanish). He has stated that he can understand Spanish well, but does not really know how to speak it. * Is the creator of the Trio Gems mod, which adds in three different types of gems (Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald), that can be combined to make stronger materials, that are then used for tools and armor. He updated the mod in May 2012, adding 6 more ores, gem grenades, and 3 more trio gems. * Has taken control of the Mob Talker mod, a mod that adds in the option to talk and communicate with most hostile mobs. * Prefers to call his fanbase the 'Wolves'. * He is friends with a talking pig, named Porkchop. He is present in many of Steven's mod reviews and video intros. Porkchop enjoys fishing, and frequently asks Steven to go on fishing trips. Porkchop also has an addiction to trail mix. They have an unsteady relationship, possibly due to Steven's constant abuse of Porkchop. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers